


Covered in Bees

by AshlarKithkanan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argis just could <i>not</i> win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in Bees

Argis blinked in confusion at the scene before him. His thane was... never quite the same after those incidents with those daedric princes, however this was probably the time to convince him to take a vacation.

The Dragonborn was standing perfectly still in the middle of the living room in full armour. His arms were spread out and away from his body.

Iona walked into the room holding what looked like a bucket full of honey and several paintbrushes.

"Ah, there you are Argis. I was just looking for you." His thane's voice sounded particularly gleeful. Argis shivered in apprehension. The last time he heard that tone of voice, he had spent several hours picking out crushed spider eggs from his hair.

"My thane." He greeted cautiously, clutching his shield in front of him.

"I need you to help Iona cover me in bees for our next adventure."

"Bees... my thane?"

To his horror, a low buzzing sound emitted from the covered basket near his foot. He discreetly edged as far away from it as possible. His master nodded and happily signaled for Iona to start painting him in honey.

"It will be my camouflage for when we infiltrate the Goldenglow Estate. Once my armour is done, I can help Iona cover _you_ in bees too."

Argis opened his mouth to react. He had followed his thane into dangerous dungeons and protected him from everything hostile ranging from mudcrabs to bandits to dragons and not once had he ever backed down. His sneaking skills are pretty good, perhaps he can just follow at a safe distance? Also, his thane was pretty good at sneaking himself. There had to be another way.

The Dragonborn was smiling at him. He just looked so _happy_.

"As you will my thane." He just could not win. Picking up a second paintbrush from the table, he mused to himself, _"Well, at least I get to cover him in honey. Perhaps afterwards I would also get the honour of washing it off myself."_

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I really am obsessed with Skyrim. And I love Argis. I think I want to marry him. It's a toss up between him and Vilkas. <3 He's a total tank and such a sweetie. Also, his sneak skills and shield bashing is awesome. And he can slay a dragon all on his own. O.o I just stand back and admire him.


End file.
